Iron Boy
by Mighty1
Summary: Tony Stark, a highly successful rich genius, living large retires from the glory. Has a kid, who passes his technology to him. He rejects it, for he wants to be just an average person, but he accidentally takes a watch the Tony built of the suit.
1. Chapter 1: Like Father, Like Son

September 14, 2010

An unknown person is on top of the rooftop, with his very dark clothing, he jumps onto another roof, and continues to do so. Then he climbs a latter on top of the tallest building of the the entire city, when he reaches the top, he opens the ventilation shaft, that leads to the Thermostat Room, and falls all the way down there. He activates his night vision dark shades, and sees through walls, and through the dark, but in all green of course. He gets up from the ground, and turns the doorknob, he looks both ways in the dark hallway, and runs to his right. He gets to the corner, and hears someone coming from that direction, he looks up, and sees an open vent, he jumps inside the vent, and quietly watches the man in black.

{Are you ready?...he's about to give his speech, hurry to the main floor!}, his walky talky calls. He continues to walk through the hallway, he crawls through the vent, and sees security roaming through the theater, he uses his glasses to zoom in on the people waiting in the main room, and he sees that a girl he had waited on, had made it. He smiles, but then snaps out of it, and continues down to the other vent, which leads to the Kitchen. He opens the vent, and drops downward, he hear's someone coming inside, and he turns around. Two people came in, a chef, and then Virginia "Pepper" Potts walk in.

"Do you have every prepared for Mr. Stark's speech, because we need the finger foods, right exactly when he says his final word" she explained,

"Yes ma'am we have the hors d' oeuvres being prepared by our finest chef, and not to mention the pot roast shall be our finest dish ever made working for you",

" but make sure Mr. Hernandez everything is the way it should be",

"Yes ma'am...everything shall be spic and spam",

"Okay make sure..."he" doesn't get to it",

"Yes ma'am you can count on us" he bows to her, and she leaves the room. The chef leaves into the other room, and while he's doing that, the unknown person walks from behind the stove counter, and pulls some liquid out of his bag, and walks over to the glasses of wine, he pours the liquid into the glasses one by one, and then puts some odd looking food particles into the finger food. The door opens, he creeps inside a large cabinet, a chef and the garbage boy ran into each other.

"Ay...don't just stand there garbage boy clean this mess up!",

"Ye...yessir!",

"Hurry up..." he walks over to the cabinet, where the guy is hiding, the chef opens the door, but fortunately he doesn't look forward, he just looks at the garbage boy, and he hands him the pot and a few pans, and closes it. He overhears them leaving the Kitchen. He sneaks out of the cabinet, and goes back into the vent, and then closes it. He crawls to the left, and then spots the vent that leads to the projector room, where he thinks about doing something there. He opens the vent, and drops down, he flips over the table, and goes to the projector. He takes somethings out of his bag, and switches the original slides, and with somethings in his bag, and then looks out the window, as if he heard a familiar voice. He pulls the curtains, and sees a white limo coming. Assuming that it's someone famous, he quickly exits the room through the vent. His cell phone begins to ring (Jump Around- House of Pain), he picks it up.

"Hello?" ,

"Toby...where are you" the caller asked,

"Um?...I'm at the house getting dressed",

"Very funny...now tell me where are you?",

"I'm at Brandon's house...I'll talk to you later",

"Okay just remember the consequences of not coming",

"Trust me...I'll be there". He hangs up, and continues to crawl through the vent, and turns left back to the Thermostat Room. He closes the door, takes the dark clothing off, throws it into the bag, puts his bow onm and put his last part of his suit on, and exits the room. He opens both doors, and looks around the big room.

"Greeting Mr. Stark...it's a pleasant to meet you" a man in a black suit said,

"Likewise champ" he walks on,

"Good Evening Mr. Stark" a woman acknowledged,

"How ya doin' babe",

"Nice weather we having right Mr. Stark",

"Uh...noo", he walks onward,

"Um Mr. Stark how do you intend on keeping your father's inventions alive" a male reporter questioned,

"Well...to be honest...my father had indeed ask me the same question, so if you do see him, why don't you ask him yourself" he walks on leaving the reporter standing there dumb.

"Mr. Stark?" a black female reporter called,

"Yes what is it?" still continuing to walk,

"You've been going to a well-highly standard school, and you've been a honor roll student since the 9th grade, do you think you could be Tony Stark Jr.?" she putts the microphone to his mouth walking down the stairs following him,

"Well there two things that went wrong with what you said: 1. You might wanna get that thing outta my face, and 2. I would never pass off the name "Tony Stark Jr.", thats one thing in life that comes with alot of problems" he walks on leaving her behind.

"Mr Stark sir...may I ask you a question?",

"No...but I know you're going to anyway",

"What do you plan on doing when your father passes his inventions to you". He sarcastically smiles, puts his hand on the male reporter's shoulder,

"Sell'em on ebay" he walks, and after that a whole bunch of reporter rush follow him,

"Awh boy!...". They all started askig questions, and all he could do is continue to walk, until he got to the end of the theater, he turns around,

"Mr. Stark!...Mr. Stark!...Mr. Stark!" they called his name. He points his finger at a male reporter,

"Mr. Stark...how do you feel about father making dangerous weapons?",

"How do you feel like wearing that skunck on your head" he said,

"Mr. Stark!" they continue,

"Yes you over there",

"Because of your father's absence on his projects, do you think he doesn't come home often?",

"Ha are you kiding, if he comes home early, then hell most have got a different temperature change",

"MR. STARK!" they still continue,

"Yes you",

"Have you made any weapons?",

"...NEXT!" with a ticked off look on his face,

"What do you plan on doing the rest of your life?",

"...Well...I guess you'll have to wait and see...SERCURITY!" he said walking onward, as the guards were blocking the press. He goes into the main room, and peeks around the corner, and see the the girl he eyed before. He walks over to her,

"Well...glad you made it Jennifer",

"Hmm?..oh Toby...I wouldn't miss it for the world" she hugged him. He smiles, he takes his glasses off,

"Why...I never noticed ..you had pretty eyes",

"Well...you know me...I don't wear glasses for very special ocasions",

"Ah I see...so how is everything?",

"You know...same old same old, my dad works late, I'm trying to do some cool things with his gadgets",

"Haha...do you know how many people who love to be you right now?",

"...I don't know...I'm assuming your brother does",

"Oh thats right...you and him had a fight the other day...are you okay",

"...Ha...like you should ask me that question...Jen...I got a steel plate right here" he said pounding his chest then coughing,

"Ha...I see...well I better follow my aunt, she's over there somewhere...nice seeing you here Toby",

"Ah...you to Jen...see ya" giving a little wave. He takes a sigh, and puts his hand together behind his head, and walk back to the theater, but gets stopped, by the #1 genius in America.

"Toby!" he called,

"Huh?...what" he got startled,

"I see you've made it...I thought you were gonna lie to me as always",

"Oh...just you Dad",

"Yep it's just me...now why aren't you in there?",

"'Cuz I don't need to be, and besides...it hasn't even started yet",

"You know...you remind me of you mother...always so quick to talk trash...",

"Hey...you didn't even marry the woman...you just did her...and let her out of the house". Some of the guests turned around, and looked at them,

"Okay...okay...if I give you a Cheeseburger...would you please shut up about it!",

"...hm...this time with bacon",

"Fine...okay...a Bacon Cheeseburger!...just don't do anything wrong" he said giving him $5,

"Naw...I sick of seeing Abraham Lincoln...why don't you give me...Ulysses and we can wall it a day",

"Alright you know what...fine take it",

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Stark",

"Yeah yeah" he said while Toby went away.

"Ah...Mr. Stark..", the butler said,

"James" he nodded,

"Please do come with me...the presentations is just about to begin",

"Okay...lead the way". Tony followed the butler through the theater, and on back stage, where Pepper was,

"Ah..Pepper...nice to meet you here",

"Ah okay...Tony...I mean...Mr. Stark",

"No it's alright you can call me Tony",

"Well...okay...Tony..Lt. Rhodes won't be able to make",

"What?...ah you gotta be kidding",

"Nope...I wish I was...",

"Okay...well we're gonna have to do this without him then",

"I though you'd say that" she said getting him occupied, and presentable,

"Hmm?...you said you knew I'd say that",

"Yep thats right",

"Looks like you've been listening to me for too much",

"Yep that's also right...now here's your speech...and now you'll be ready to go",

"I'll take to you later..",

"Mr. Stark it's time!".

"Okay James...I'll be right out...okay..well wish me luck Pepper!", he said walking to the stage. Pepper looks at him walking, and smiles. He pulls the curtains, and stands right in front of the crowd. The room was filled with reporters and guests.

"Ladies..and Gentlemen...I thank you for coming uo here tonight...I hope you've enjoyed yourself so far, and that you'll have a nice time here. Um?...okay let me just get to the bottom of this...I'm now announcing my retirement". Then a whole amount of reporter began asking questions,

"No...stop...it...I will not be asking any question...I just wanna say this and go home...is that what everyone is trying to do right". They laughed,

"Now...after a long hard work with my latest inventions...it has had come to my conclusion that I shall be retired for I am tired of working...and to answer your next question...yes I shall give my son my inventions so that he can pass it down to his kids...that's if he could get any" he says to himself,

"Now...after all of this talking I have done so far...I insisted on presenting my clips of my first creation of Iron Man". James signaled the others, and put down the screen,

"Okay..now this might be...a little but harsh to those...who have a soft spot...but anyway here we go..." he paused as he breaks the remote in two. He looks at it closely and sees a note..., he looks at the crowd again.

"Um?...sorry about that now...anyway that you go" he plays the video. The video shows him dancing to (Guerilla Radio-Rage Against Machines),

"Um?...Uh..wrong one" he changes to a different video, and it was getting drunk and falling off their front porch,

"S...Sorry about that". Next was when he was doing that reporter, that's in the crowd as he keeps on flipping through it,

"Ah!...Who put that there!", they all continue to laugh and gasp. Then someone in the group had their stomach rumbling, and then everyone else did to, so they all left the theater. Then some people said that their mouth was on fire, and they left the theater also. Someone accidentally spit the liquid on Tony, and then exiting, and they all were frightened and exited, then the sprinklers went off, and everybody screamed and left Tony there wet, all by himself. He closed his eyes

"TOBY!" shouted.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Toby Stark

**Still working on the next one...will post one soon**


End file.
